deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Saitama/@comment-34614384-20181121144925/@comment-39300998-20190429133122
"...take a look at the size of the DBZ world" That's a picture of Universe 7, not the 'DBZ world'. Also, keep in mind that this is a MAP of Universe 7, so if your claim of actual size were right, then I can just put my warm cup of coffee on Antarctica and it'd melt, because maps are 100% accurate to a continent's size. "...goku got dented by a bullet and got hurt by a rock in super saiyan" No, he didn't, he was in his base form when he was hit with a bullet, and also no, he wasn't dented, he was bruised. Also, anyone can get hit with a rock and still have it hurt, and it's almost on, if not, the same pain level as stubbing your toe. "...never had a change in gravity" Goku fought Beerus, a literal God, in space. Not in a spaceship like Saitama VS. Boros, but actual space. If I remember correctly enough, the entirety of space, Earth, and Boros' ship 100% do not have the same gravity. "...and he's defeated boros who could've destroyed the planet..." Saitama, yes, I do think that it was cool he fought someone who could blow up the planet, but Goku at Super Saiyan 2 is said to be stronger than when his son was Super Saiyan 2, and his son defeated a big villain who's strongest attack could've blown up the entire solar system, and keep in mind, he has several other forms, as well: Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 (if you count GT), Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Master Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (if you count the Manga), Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaioken (with a multiplier of around 10+ or 20+ of itself, if he so pleased), Ultra Instinct Omen, and Mastered Ultra Instinct. "goku has been defeated so many times just because the toei animations wanted too" First off, this'll piss my grammar nazi self off if I don't correct you, but *to and it's Toei Animation, not Toei Animations. Second off, list the times Goku has lost in a canon episode. I mean, you're not wrong, Goku definitely has lost before, but Goku doesn't really have too many losses nowadays (*cough cough* look at the manga *cough cough*). For instance, Cell VS. Goku was literally him giving up to give Gohan a chance to fight him, which many fans theorize it's because Goku didn't want to be the only one protecting the Earth and wanted someone just as strong to fight a villain, and Hit VS. Goku was yet again Goku giving up because the rules of the battle they were in were hindering Hit's full power from being unleashed. My final note to you: This is the Internet, and if you have an opinion of anything without evaluating too much of each source material (or one half of the source material, which I assume you did), people '''will '''correct you and come for you (hopefully not in real life lol).